


don't wanna be friends

by exrui



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: After Sex (2007) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Harley Quinn, Denial of Feelings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Smut, Sub Harleen Quinzel, Vaginal Fingering, implied - Freeform, in the end at least, so does pammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: taken from nikki (mila kunis) and kat (zoe saldana)'s portion from the movie after sex, but written in harlivy style with a twist of my own





	don't wanna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> i just got inspired by the movie bc i saw it somewhere, so i was like, why don't i write a fanfic about this but with two different characters 
> 
> so that's what i did
> 
> enjoy (':
> 
> (also harley's accent is really complicated for me to write idk why, so sorry in advance)

harley gave one last final moan as she came in pamela's mouth.

pamela poked her head from beneath the sheets, and smirked at her.

"well that was nice" the blonde said as she reached on the dresser to grab a cigarette.

"want me to do it again?" pamela asked, softly caressing her sides.

the blonde laughed it off as she lit the cigarette. "nah, no thanks, pammy."

after a moment of silence, only their deep breaths heard in their room, harley spoke:

"yer do know this is casual, right?" she asked, with narrowed eyes.

"yeah...yeah of course." pamela deflated a bit, but keeps a blank face.

"good. i don't want ya' to go all crazy on me and start catchin' feelings." harley put out the cigarette and slightly shifted upward. "look, i'm not into girls, i just liked my pussy licked, and yer just happen to like to lick it. nothin' more."

the redhead flicked her shoulder as she started to shift away, with the roll of her eyes and a nod of her head.

"pammy, i just want ya' to get that through yer head that's all-"

"yes, yes. i understood. no feelings what's so ever."

the roomates moved away from each other, on the bed on the opposite ends.

"i'm not like, gay either you know. it's just fun." pamela says with a bored look, shrugging her shoulders while harley looked at like she pulled some sick prank.

"yea, sure whateva'. you don't have ta' hide that you're gay, i don't care-"

pamela interruptes her with a sigh and a grimace. "i'm not."

harley waved her hand. "listen, you can do what ya' want, just don't be goin' around fallin' in love with me. i don't have tha patience for that type ah bullshit, guy or girlie."

pamela tried to hide her disappointment, and just stuck with a simple. "yeah, okay." and looked away.

**\---**

the two roommates were walking around campus, conversing about random shit from teachers, other kids, etc. 

they were walking in a brief silence before pamela sparked up a conversation, it was heavy on her mind since this morning so she really needed to talk about with harley.

"harls, do you really think i'm gay?" pamela asked, couldn't help but notice that their arms brushed against each others.

"well aren't ya'?" "i mean, i don't know."

"if a gal loves pussy as much as you do, then ya' gotta be gay." harley cackled when pamela pushed her, making her lose her balance for a split second. 

"i like guys too, for your information." "oh really?" "yes"

harley thought she was playing around. man, this girl was persistent she was gay.

"when was yer last time with a guy?"

pamela laughed off her question before answering; "i don't know..uhh- highschool?"

harley seemed to approve of that answer. "m'kay. did ya' like it?"

but the redhead stayed silent and a slight grimace present on her face.

the blonde rolled her eyes in mock disappointment. "that's what i thought"

"pam, it's fine. ya' like pussy, i like dick. who cares?-"

whoa, whoa!" pamela's eyes slightly widened. "do you have to be so crude about it?"

harley scoffs and looks at her curiously. "what's that supposed to mean?"

pamela trailed her eyes down to the ground as she followed harley to the soda machine. "i mean...you can be pretty abrasive sometimes, harls."

she scoffed a second time. "wha- no, that's just how i talk. ya' know that. if ya' don't like it too fucking bad, yer stuck with it. i calls it as i sees it." she leans against the machine and fixes pamela with a cocky look. "yer an aspiring rug-muncher who makes me cum."

pamela shakes her head in disappointment and rolls her eyes. 

"really! ima raging bitch who loves tha cock. look red. the only reason i'm lettin' ya go down on me is 'cause it's been a lil' slow in the kitty department if you know what i'm sayin'. and i'm a lil' bored of the selection of the guys here, that's all." harley gives a quick solemn look to her as pamela frowns more at her friend, roommate, and fuck buddy.

"oh jesus, no don't get all emotional on me, pammy!" harley trails behind her as pamela slightly shifts away from her. 

pamela scoffed at her. "i'm not getting emotional."

"ya' are. ima cunt, and yer should know that by now, we're roomates for fuck's sake."

she sighs as harley walks away.

"it's just that, you're so different when we're fooling around, you know?" pamela gives a soft but forced smile.

"that's 'cause you're gettin me off. i can appear like a decent human being if i just bitch off long enough."

the blonde gets really stone faced as she gets all up in the redhead's space.

"just to make it clear, pam. i'm not a dyke." 

and with that harley walked through those double doors, leaving harley alone with her broken thoughts.

**\---**

pamela went to the library after the whole thing, just to think in silence and read about botany and the local news.

she thought about ignoring harley, but obviously that would be hard with them being roomates and all. plus, she's tried it before and she's got roped into harley's trap once again.

pamela decided, if she can't be with harley, then she'll have to get over her and put her foot down. for once.

as she read, a shadow casted over her as she sat on the library carpet.

she looked up. oh what a surprise, it's harley.

"hello." pamela simply said and looked back to her book.

harley snatched the book out of her hand and threw it down.

"where were yer at, why didn't ya' come with me?" harley put her hands on her hips.

pamela rolled her eyes. "what? am i supposed to follow you around like a puppy and be at your beck and call? how about no. go away harley, im trying to read." she snapped. honestly she surprised herself, and that must of surprised harley too because she just barley registered shock on her face before looked back down at her book.

the blonde folded her arms. "pammy. i need ya' to do me a favor."

pamela laughed and plastered a smirk on her face. "what do you want me to do? lick your pussy, maybe stick in a finger while you proceed to again ignore how i feel. go ask someone else because i'm through." the redhead slammed her book down and stormed out the library, leaving a shock, sad, and confused little blonde behind.

**\---**

after the incident at the library, pamela came by one more time and announced something that honestly hurt harley bad.

"alright, i'm comin'!" harley absentmindedly said as she slowly made her way to the door, opening it to reveal an angry but bored pamela.

harley immediately lit up. "pammy! yer back. i needed to tal-"

pamela stopped her with a single hand. "i don't wanna hear it. i'm staying with selina."

"s-selina?" harley deflated a bit, her eyes turned a darker shade of blue. "for how long?"

"for however long i need. but that doesn't concern you, now does it?" pamela said bitterly. she stilled loved harley. she left a mark on her lonely heart, and someone made her heart break more. getting over her will be tough, but she refuses to be hurt anymore by the one she loves, even if it means dropping all contact and staying away. it hurts, but hopefully it will be worth it. hopefully. 

"but i-" pamela cut her off by entering the room and grabbing a few of essential things she'll need, and handing harley the keys. "keep them, i don't think i'll be needing them for now."

"pam, wait can we just-"

"i don't wanna hear it, harley. i'm done."

and with that, pamela left with a slam of the door, making harley flinch.

after pamela left, harley thought over her 'relationship' with the redhead girl.

sure she loved her, but not in a romantic way, barely sexual either. pamela was just being a good friend and getting her off. no feelings involved. 

but feelings got involved. pamela loved her. she didn't know if she loved her back. but now, she realizes she used her for her own pleasure without thinking about her feelings. pushed her away. 

harley cried that night once she officially realized what she had done and that she loved her back and desperately needed pamela in her life. more than a roommate, more than a friend, more than a basic friends with benefits. a lover. a girlfriend more specifically. 

after her crying fest, she got up and wiped her face, groaning at how pathetic she looked crying over someone she hurt. she didn't deserve to cry. she didn't deserve pam.

but she'll damn sure try to get her back.

**\---**

pamela heard a loud pound on the door. selina was in the kitchen, making dinner for her heartbroken friend. 

"pam! get the door, i can't right now." she shouted from the kitchen.

the redhead simply shrugged and got up to answer it.

when she opened it, the last person she expected on the other side would be a teary eyed harley.

pamela immediately felt empathetic, but brushed it off.

"why are you here?" she crossed her arms.

"i-i'm sorry, pammy! i shoulda known what i was doin'! i love you so much and i was in denial, i neva meant to hurt ya' like i did. i'm sorry for calling ya' a dyke and not considering how ya' feel about me, i really care about ya' a whole lot. ya' mean the world to me and i don't know what i would do without cha!" harley snobbed in the door way.

pamela allowed harley to walk into her arms. she sighed deeply. "i guess, it's fine harley. just don't do it again, alright?"

"w-wait..does that mean ya' forgive me?" harley looked up at her with tearful, but hopeful baby blue eyes. 

pamela lightly smiled down at her. "yea, harls. i forgive you." 

harley giggled and immediately gave pamela a big fat kiss straight on her lips. 

pamela gripped her waist, while harley wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck.

they both sighed into the kiss. but pamela pulled away, get breathless. harley trailed after her and started kissing all over her face.

"pammy..." harley gripped the bagging shirt the redhead was wearing. 

she gently pushed her away. "harls, not tonight. i'm not really ready, because of you know..." pamela trailed off as she walked away to plop down on selina's couch.

surprisingly, selina hasn't come out yet nor has she acknowledged what was going on. probably too caught up with making dinner. or talking with bruce.

pamela shivered at the thought of selina and bruce, but was interrupted by harley taking place on her lap.

"pamela, please. just this once, then we can take it slow all ya' want startin' tomorrow." harley pleaded, her eyes dilated at the thought of doing something with as intimate as this for the first time with it truly meaning something to both parties. 

pamela sighed. "oh alright, but tomorrow. we're talking this," she gestured between them. "whatever this is, slow."

harley giggled and ran a finger down pamela's chest and torso. "i promise, red."

said finger pulled down pamela's pants and lightly prodded at her clint through her underwear.

after taking off both of their bottoms, harley started to gently push a finger in pamela's pussy. 

she groaned. "oh god, harley. thank god you have short nails."

"anything for ya', pam." harley said as she inserted a second finger, feeling pamela get wetter and wetter. 

shit, did it feel good.

"never, never would've thought you'd be decent at this, harls..." pamela panted as she got closer to her climax. "shit, im close"

"don't underestimate me, babe. i still got a cooch too."

the redhead snorted before she groaned as she squirted over harley's fingers. 

harley licked her love's come off her fingers.

pamela smirked at her actions. "ooh, you dirty girl."

"i'm yer dirty girl though, right?" harley guided pamela's fingers to her own clint and motivated her to start rubbing. 

"oh god, pammy! that feels so good!" harley choked out a sob as pamela fingered her deep and slow. 

she gripped tightly onto pamela's shirt, kissing her salty tears into her neck, moaning and whimpering while pamela weaved her unoccupied hand through her blonde hair.

harley soon came with a cry of "pamela!" that resonated throughout the room, maybe even the hallways outsides.

there was a noise in the kitchen but they ignored it as they cuddled up together on the couch.

"hey, pam?"

"yea, harls?"

"a-are we girlfriends now or what? i don't wanna assume if ya' don't want to be now.." harley traced over pamela's chest, eyes locked on it rising up and down as she took in every breath.

"we can be girlfriends now if you want to, harley. i would love that." pamela responded, still stroking her hair. god, she was so fucking whipped for this girl. 

"really?" harley smiled gently up at her.

"really." pamela returned it.

harley giggled and tightly wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her another kiss, but this time it was slow and lazy, filled with more love than the first one they shared. it was amazing. 

"hey pam, i just finished-" selina walked into the living room and dropped her phone on the ground. harley lightly jumped while pamela grimaced.

"now, i know i am not seeing what i think i am." selina shook her head while her eyes carried disbelief and joy, because her two friends made up.

"i'm glad you two made up, but really? on my couch? you could've took that shit to the bedroom." selina put her hands on her hips, and looked at them disapprovingly. 

harley scoffed. "oh please, yer actin like and rich boy bruce haven't fucked on this couch before." she said, making pamela snort.

selina narrowed her eyes at the new couple. 

"since you two made up, im gonna need you both up and outta' here."

pamela pouted mockingly. "aw really? you're gonna make us leave without giving us dinner?"

harley joined in. "yeaa, ya' know it's rude to not serve ya' guests."

selina rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist smiling and waving their asses into the kitchen to eat.

"hey, selina" pamela started after they settled down at the table. "you seemed a bit distracted in all honestly. you didn't even hear harley sobbing her ass off at the door."

harley kicked her under the table before she added on. "forreal, were ya' talking to brucie on the phone again? oooh were you about to invite him over?" she smirked at selina.

"hmm...i think she was." pamela teased.

selina cut in before anymore teasing continued. 

"whatever, at least what i do with bruce stays in the confines of my bedroom. i have respect, unlike some people." selina raises one of her eyebrows at both of them.

they both playfully roll their eyes.

and with that they continued dinner, and once they f finished, pamela and harley offered to clean and do the dishes while selina goes to finish her talk with bruce.

"y'kno, pammy. i really really love you. like really."

"are you sure? not playing one of your many jokes?" pamela smirks as she scrubs the current plate.

"i'm absolutely, incredibly, super duper sure." harley flashed a smile as she dried them.

pamela hummed, focusing on the last dish. "well then, i love you too. but i bet you already knew that, didn't you?"

"damn right i did." harley leaned in to kiss pamela, but was stopped by selina saying: "don't fuck in my kitchen, i need to go to the store and get some bleach." 

pamela busted out laughing, while harley grumbled.

it was one wicked rollercoaster of emotions for the two girls since day one of them becoming roommates. but they became the bestest friends, and now the bestest girlfriends. 

and harley will make sure to not hurt her anymore this time, because she knows her pammy wouldn't hurt her either, and she wouldn't want to lose pamela. 

not a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
